U.S. Pat. No. 6,902,658 describes an electrophoretic deposition method in which a separate step of depositing a binder material onto a substrate is performed prior to deposition thereon of CNTs. A need thus remains for a method in which CNTs and one or more accompanying materials may be deposited onto a substrate simultaneously.